Life is beautiful
by Windfighter
Summary: After losing your loved one, and missing the funeral, is it still possible for the wounds to heal?


This story hit me when I was slowly waking up from an afternoon nap.  
Yamato: It was very interesting to watch. She was so frustrated!  
Of course I was! I don't really need any more ideas for stories.  
Kouji: She still wrote it though, since she hadn't got anything better to do.  
So read and enjoy! It was fun to write! Don't own digimon, don't own the song further into the story, but I do own Yamato!  
Yamato: No, you don't.

* * *

-Your funeral was beautiful.

Pale fingers traced the stony letters of the thombstone.

-At least that's what they tell me. I missed it.

Crystalline tears fell against the marble, unhindered.

-I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?

There was silence for a few minutes, only broken by the wind rustelling the leafless trees.

-Hikari said that they played your favorite song. I apologize. I know I promised to be the one singing at your funeral.

A small chuckle left the person's lips before the voice continued.

-It would have sounded awful, though. Whatever possessed us to give that promise?

The fingers started to trace the letters once again. A deep sigh leaving the person's chest. This was not the first time the person had held this one-sided conversation.

-I've grew my hair out for you. You always said it was beautiful, angelic. You liked it even more than my voice. You remember that? When you said you'd rather have me mute than lose my hair? I miss the feeling of your fingers playing in it. You know, I lost it. They... They shaved it off. I wasn't awake at that time.

More tears fell against the cold stone.

-I'm so sorry that I missed your funeral. Koushiro said they tried to hold it off, so that I could attend to it as well, but... Your family needed to get it over with. I don't blame them, but... It should have been me. I should have been the one to die. You... You had a promising career ahead of you. And I was right there next to you! Why did you die?

Memories flooded the person's mind, memories of the flight they had taken together, towards America. One taking it to sing and one taking it to run. A light laugh left the person's lips.

-I guess you'd have said the same thing if you were in my shoes now. I'm sorry. I wouldn't want you to go through this. I've been spending a lot of time with Sora since I woke up. She knows I've been thinking a lot about you lately. You and death. She says... that none of them would have managed to continue with their lifes had both of us died that day.

Two crutches were leaned against the stone as the person settled down on the ground.

-I'm getting better. They say that maybe I'll be able to run again. I kind of miss it. Although it won't be the same without you next to me. We didn't run much those time though. We distracted ourselves with other stuff. You said I didn't need to run anyway. And heaven knows you didn't need it either.

Silence, again. Broken by voices from other visitors. Visitors the person didn't care about anyway. Not for the moment.

-Takeru told me everything about the funeral. Everyone cried. I didn't. I was asleep at that moment. I wouldn't have cried if I was there either. You made me promise. When we made the promise to sing that song on the other's funeral. Neither of us would cry. We would remember the happy times we shared. We would remember that life is too short to spend crying for lost ones. I've broken that promise. I'm sorry. I cry for you every night. Some nights I hardly sleep because I'm crying so hard. Jyou tells me I should see a psychiatrist for me depression. Do you agree with him? ...I know you do.

The person leaned back, allowing the memories of the day to come to him.

_-We're getting late! Stop fooling around!_

_Chocolate eyes met icy ones. Both smiling._

_-You worry to much, we've got lot of time left._

_-Have you even begun packing yet?_

_-No!_

_Blue eyes rolled in frustration, while brown one smiled back._

_-You're cute when you get all frustrated._

_Pale hands started packing the bags, but tan ones covered them._

_-That's my job you know._

_-I thought you were busy with the television._

_-It's still my job to pack my own bags. You don't even know what I want to bring!_

_-Fine, you pack them._

_Pale hands lifted the bag and threw it into the tan ones. The blue eyes were stern, but the chocolate one just kept smiling as the person owning them started to pack. When the bag was finally packed the pale hands grabbed it before hurrying out from the apartment, knowing the other person would be quick to follow._

_-You're always so stressed out. You need to relax more._

_-I'll relax once we're on the plane and we're getting ready to lift. Before that you'll have to deal with it._

_-Is it really that important to get there on time?_

_Blue eyes rolled again._

_-Yes, love, it is. Otherwise we'd have to go through the whole process of booking a flight AGAIN. Remember how much trouble that caused us?_

_The tan person smiled, not really listening to the other any longer, and the pale one knew as much._

_-Sometimes you're aggravating._

_-You still love me, though?_

_Both smiled. The car rolled up to the airport and they exited it. After checking in the luggage they went to find their gate. Of course, sooner rather than later the brown-eyed person were nowhere to be seen. Continuing his walk, the paler of the two stopped only when he thought he saw the other's mop of hair._

_-Flight 463 to New York. Boarding for passangers on seat 1-50._

_The blue-eyed person checked the tickets. Seat 64 and 65. 15 minutes to find the other and get both of them to the gate. Tan arms grabbed around the thin waist._

_-Hi, love. I missed you._

_Pale hands entangled in the brown mop of hair._

_-We need to get going. Next call will be for our seats._

_-And then you'll calm down? Alright, let's go then!_

_They shared a quick kiss before hurrying down the airport towards their gate, getting there just as the stewardess announced boarding for seat 51-100. Finally they were buckled down in their seats, finally the blonde person could relax._

_-Will you be like this everytime we fly somewhere?_

_-Who knows? Will you, or can I take it easier next time?_

_Only a smile was given as answer and a sigh left the blue eyed person. Tan hands started playing with the blonde hair._

_-I love playing with your hair. You'll always keep it long, won't you?_

_-For you, I could do that._

_Engines came to life. The plane started rolling along the track, getting ready for take-off. As the nose lifted, both figured out something was wrong. Something was terrible wrong. They leaned down, trying their best to protect themselves. And then, everything happened so quickly._

-They say I was lucky to make it out alive. Almost... Almost everyone on the plane died. We were only around 10 people who lived through it. I haven't met them. I don't want to, I want to forget it ever happened. But how can I, as every morning I wake up without you I'm reminded?

Pale hands played over the stone, before the person put them in the pockets again. Cold autumnwinds blew over the graveyard.

-I'll never forget you, love. I even dreamt about you those weeks I laid in coma after the crash. Not Takeru, not Sora, not Hikari, not any other of our friends. Only you. The band says hello. They also miss you. Everyone does. We're still playing however. We have a gig the next week.

The person chuckled again, pale hands putting blonde hair behind the ears.

-I brought my guitar. I figured, since I didn't sing on your funeral... It's time to do it now. Oh, but before that...

Pale hands grabbed a bouquet of flowers laying next to the person, before carefully putting them next to the stone. A long strand of blonde hair bound the flowers together.

-I told you I grew my hair out. Everyone say I look like a girl now. At least your sister thinks it's fitting. I'm not sure if I should feel flattered or offened though.

He carefully grabbed his guitar, tuning it.

-I've been spending more time with Hikari than I ever did before. I know we always wanted her to hook up with Takeru, but... Neither of them seem to wish that. And... I think... I think I'm starting to fall for her. Perhaps it's only because she's your sister. She reminds so much of you, even more so now than when we were younger. I never really thought about it before I... Before I lost you.

He slowly started to play the intro to the song, over and over again, to get into the feeling of it.

-This one's for you, Taichi.

_You can't quit until you try  
You can't live until you die _

Tears started to form in his eyes as he sang the notes. He knew Taichi had wanted him to sing this on the funeral, but this was as good as it was going to get now.

_You can't learn to tell the truth  
Until you learn to lie _

They had always been able to tell when the other was lying, when the other was telling the truth. It was something in their eyes that only they could read. And it was because of that they had learned the truth about the other's feelings. No one else had known.

_You can't breathe until you choke  
You gotta laugh when you're the joke _

He remembered every time Taichi made a fool of himself, every time the other would laugh because of embarrasment (not that he'd admit to it), how he would join in the laughter. He remember how Taichi tried to get him to make a fool of himself, more than enough times succeeding in the task.

_There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive _

He managed to hold the tears back, but his voice was breaking. People started to look at him and he smiled slightly. He had missed the funeral, but he knew this was what he needed to move forward.

_Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful. _

He had lost his love, the first one he ever loved, but he knew there would be others. Because he wouldn't give up on life. Taichi had taught him that it was worth to live, had taught him how beautiful life could be. And now his sister was taking over that role.

_Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?_

-I swear, Taichi. I won't cry at your funeral.

_I know some things that you don't _

Taichi knew so much, things he'd never truly know. And now he might never know them.

_I've done things that you won't _

Taichi had led them through a whole world no one knew about, a task not many would manage.

_There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home _

There had been so much blood and fire in the plane. He had finally allowed himself to remember that. And in that chaos, Taichi had hopefully found his way to heaven.

_I was waiting for my hearse  
What came next was so much worse _

Memories from the crash flooded his memory again, the sirens, the screams, and his Taichi, who he couldn't wake up. And they took him away from him, he didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

But neither did Taichi.

_It took a funeral to make me feel alive _

He felt dead for weeks after waking up from the coma. He felt empty without Taichi. He never wanted to meet anyone, never answered any calls. Not until Hikari literally came and kicked down his door. And slowly he had begun to pick up the pieces that was his life.

_Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful_

He slowly started to remember everything Taichi had said made life beautiful. Slowly he allowed himself to enjoy the little things, allowed himself to live. Every day he took a new step, although small they were still moving him forward.

_Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral? _

-I didn't cry. I could never cry at your funeral, Taichi.

His fingers danced over the guitar as the song continued. He heard steps getting closer, but for now he ignored it.

-Mimi sends her best. She also said your funeral was beautiful. Just as you think life is.

He played the instrumental part of the song a bit longer than it was supposed to, not really caring, but not stopping it. He needed to play it.

-We promised not to cry.

He could feel tears stinging his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

-When I woke up I cried for days. I was almost ready to end it all. Without you, I couldn't see the colors in life any more.

_Alive _

He managed to go on without Taichi. It was a struggle, everyday was a struggle, but with the help of his friends he was making it.

_Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful. _

The sun was shining through the branches of the tree just beside the grave, making beautiful patterns on the stone, making the marble glitter.

_Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral? _

-I'll save my tears until later, Taichi.

_Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beatiful  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral? _

Behind him, he heard someone sobbing. Tan arms surrounded him, pulled him into a hug. Chocolate brown eyes met his watery blue ones.

-That was beautiful, Yamato. I understand why he chose that song.

-Hikari... How long...

He swallowed, his voice no longer carrying itself. Hikari whispered soothing words into his ears while playing with his blonde hair.

-Since you started singing. I'm sorry, Yamato. We really tried to hold it off until you woke up, but after a month... we couldn't wait any longer.

She settled down next to him, holding his pale hand in her tan one. Her eyes swept over the stone under which her brother was buried, before turning them towards the blonde next to her.

-You know, Yamato... I didn't want to say this because you've been struggling so hard lately, and I never wanted to get between you and Taichi, but I was jealous.

He looked at her, curious about what the girl was trying to say. She fiddled a bit with her jacket, uncertain about how to continue.

-I wanted you. I wanted you for myself. I was never interested in your brother, not more than as a close friends. It was when I saw you that my heart skipped a beat.

They went silent for a while, before Hikari continued.

-I didn't kick your door down because of that though. We were all ready to do it. We missed you. And we were worried. We knew how close you and Taichi were, knew how much you both depended on each other. We were worried you would follow him.

He didn't say anything and she didn't have anything more to add. Silently he let his fingers trace along the letters on the stone once more.

-Good bye, Taichi. I'll always miss you, but I'm moving forward.

Hikari got up and carefully helped him to get to his feet. He smiled towards her as she handed him his crutches.

-I've found something new to live for.

Inside him, he could feel Taichi's smile, and he and Hikari began the slow walk home. He had finally been able to say his good bye.

* * *

There you go!  
Yamato: I feel violated. Who will you pair me up with next time?  
Well, I've got worse plans for you, actually!  
Kouji: And we're really looking forward to that!  
Yamato: I don't...  
Too bad! Any way, in case anyone is wondering, the song is Sixx: A.M. - Life Is Beautiful. I felt it was fitting. I didn't plan to add it from the begining, but once I've started writing the stories get a mind of their own!  
Kouji: And so you don't have to listen to her rambeling any more, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a short note.  
Yamato: Continuation of the story will not be done however. No need to ask for that!  
Oh, but who knows? I mean, if enough people want to, I could probably puzzle something together and...  
Yamato: NO!


End file.
